Love Again
by VenusLove
Summary: Pairings: Akakuro, Murakuro, MidoKuro, KiKuro, Aokuro and some KagaKuro, TakaKuro, IzuKuro, HimuKuro, and other pairings in the future and Pairings undecided also please review your favorite pairing MAJOR OOCNESS
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"Arigatou Gosaimas Akashi-kun" Kuroko said as he walked out on Akashi's car then bowed

"It's alright and didn't I told you to call me Seijuro?" Akashi said as he too walk out on the car

"Demo the others might think it's weird" Kuroko reasoned

"No it's going to be ok because if we told them why you call me with my first name they will understand" Akashi said stubbornly

"Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun maybe can handle it but Aomine-kun and Kise-kun... they can't handle it" Kuroko answered

"I know that but I know they _will_ get use to it after sometimes" Akashi said with a playful smirk as he started to walk towards Kuroko closer, Kuroko's eyes widened as he started to back away from his captain

"Akashi-k" he was about to finish his sentence but..

"Seijuro" Akashi cut off with a growl

"S-seijuro calm down.." Kuroko said as he began to fasten to back away from his so cold captain "Can we just keep it a secret?" Kuroko asked which made Akashi growled more louder and fiercer this made Kuroko panic ... well a bit "You like keeping secrets right?" Kuroko asked his captain

"Yes I am but I don't _want_ this to be a secret since I know the other four has taken a liking on you in way more than friends I'm just going to show them who owns you Tetsuya!" Akashi admitted he knew even though Atsushi act like he didn't care and just follow his orders or commands but he caught him a lot of times looking at the sky blue haired boy with a loving gaze but the sky blue haired boy acted as he didn't know even though Akashi _knew_ that Tetsuya knows it and just acted or pretend as if he don't know, Shintaro... Akashi also knows that Shintaro do have an intimate feelings for the said boy it's obvious because if Tetsuya just hold his hand Shintaro blushes a lot and acted more tsundere than he was of course Akashi was sure that Tetsuya also notices this things since he was the best on observing and analysing things and Akashi really admire and love him for it he and Tetsuya was always the one who plans and advices the regulars and non-regulars their regimens or training and diet, Ryota well everyone knew it all they knew that the blonde hair boy was indeed in love with Tetsuya in almost or in the obsession rate Akashi admitted that this one is the first mistake he made you want to know what it is? Well his mistake was when he let Tetsuya train Ryota for 2 Months before Ryota became a regular other than that not like Atsushi and Shintaro who was hiding or denying their feelings for Tetsuya well Ryota is on the opposite side he was openly affectionate to the sky blue haired boy even until today now that they were in third year of middle school he was still very affectionate on the said boy which made Akashi want to just kill the blonde haired boy and there is still his number one rival on Kuroko Tetsuya's Love it was Tetsuya's Light, Daiki, he and Tetsuya has the closest bond in the circle of six it was like their own little world when they look or stare at each other and other than that Daiki was the only one who can make Tetsuya laugh or smile without doing anything but smile! Akashi knew the sky blue haired boy held some feelings for the tanned skin boy which made him feel more rejected that is why he made a plan, a plan that can make Tetsuya his and he just completed his plan to make Tetsuya his today, want to know how? Well he just threatened Tetsuya to said yes want to know what did he threatened? Well Akashi just said that if he won't accept the proposal... Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi and Shintaro will be the one who will receive the punishments, What KIND of Punishments? Well something like broking legs, accidents, falling flower pots and many others...

"But Seijuro I don't want to hurt their feelings!" Kuroko admitted

"You will or do you want to be blackmailed again Tetsuya?" Akashi's smirk widened when he saw Tetsuya's eyes widened fear and shock was written on those eyes

"Fine this just... just don't hurt them or else..." Kuroko's eyes darkened which made them look like Silver "I will let you see hell Seijuro" he added as his eyes came back to Sky Blue colored

Akashi just nodded numbly still shock at what happened that is the first time he saw Tetsuya had a dark aura around him with those piercing silver eyes which made him excited since he didn't _know_ that Tetsuya has this side (not like he would admit it to the others though)

"Let's go" Akashi said, finally regaining his composure

Kuroko merely nodded and finally following Akashi who was now walking _very fast_ may I add

_End Flashback_

**Kuroko Tetsuya Point of View**

I woke up from a dream, a dream of past which I don't ever want to remember or hear again, It's been 2 months since we six last saw each other... I know which school they were they didn't know mine but I'm pretty sure they will know it very soon since "IRON HEART" was there in the name of Kiyoshi Teppei.. But why would I dream of something like that after all this time? Is there some meaning to it? Please.. don't let me see them see or talk to them yet...

...

At Narita Airport

**Normal Point of View**

You can see one figure getting in on a brand new car the figure started to drive then smirks as he pick up his phone and look for a certain picture where a blunette was naked and eyes looks at you and hypnotizes you for a reason you will not know why

"I'm back Tetsuya.. don't ever think you can run away from me again" He said as he started to drive towards the direction of a certain high school named Seirin

((((

**PLEASE REVIEW IF I GOT GOOD REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF NOT... THEN I GUESS I WILL STOP SO PLEASE REVIEW **** THANK YOU VERY MUCH READERS!**

**AND I HAVEN'T DECIDED WHO WILL BE THE PAIRING/S HERE I WILL GIVE YOU THE SELECTIONS:**

**TETSUYA AND AKASHI –I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS PAIRING BUT I WILL TAKE YOUR CHOICE FOR THE PAIRINGS**

**KISE AND TETSUYA- I ALSO LIKE THIS PAIRING JUST NOT AS MUCH AS TETSUYA AND AKASHI**

**AOMINE AND TETSUYA- I LIKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS A SHADOW AND LIGHT**

**KAGAMI AND TETSUYA-WELL WOULD YOU LIKE THEM TO BE THE PAIRING HERE?**

**MURASAKIBARA AND TETSUYA- I GAVE THEM A NAME FOR THESE TWO WANT TO KNOW WHAT? THE BLUNT COUPLE I DONT KNOW I FEEL AS IF THIS ONE WAS THE PERFECT NAME FOR THESE TWO**

**MIDORIMA AND TETSUYA: MAYBE YOU WOULD WANT A TSUNDERE WITH AN UKE PAIRING **

**ATTENTION: IF I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO PUT UP YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING PLEASE REVIEW IT OK? ALSO I WON'T ADD MOMOI HERE SINCE I THINK IT WILL BE BETTER NOT TO HAVE HERE... WELL FOR A WHILE I THINK I WILL ADD HER TO BE KUROKO TETSUYA'S _ GUESS IT OK?**

**SEE YOU AGAIN!**

**BY THE WAY I WILL MAKE AN FAIRY TAIL AND PRINCE OF TENNIS AND NARUTO FANFICTION STORY LOOK AT IT AFTER I COMPLETE THIS STORY OK? HEHE I'LL JUST TELL ALL OF YOU GUYS IF I PUBLISHED ONE OF THESE STORIES **** THANKS AGAIN!**

**-LOVE-LOVE-LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

At Narita Airport

**Normal Point of View**

You can see one figure getting in on a brand new car the figure started to drive then smirks as he pick up his phone and look for a certain picture where a blunette was naked and eyes looks at you and hypnotizes you for a reason you will not know why

"I'm back Tetsuya.. don't ever think you can run away from me again" he said as he started to drive towards the direction of a certain high school named Seirin

****x****x****

At Seirin High School

"Coach can I skip practice today?" Kuroko asked his coach

Riko who was bewildered and shock... "WHAT!?" she yelled which made the other basketball club team members look at their direction Riko notice this and blush in embarrassment "Sorry continue what you are doing" she said the others nodding except for a certain regulars who look at them curiously, then Riko turn to face Kuroko again with a serious expression she was about to speak again when she saw that the sky blue haired boy was long gone "Kuroko-kun you Bastard!" she yelled

****x****x****

At the Front Gate of Seirin High School

You can see a certain red head looking around with a frown in his face 'This is where Tetsuya studies? Your kidding me aren't you I know that Seirin is a new school but I never thought it was only publish last year I can't let Tetsuya continue to study here!' he furiously thought

"Akashi-kun Your Back" A voice from his behind said he smirk knowing who if was he turn around and smirk wider when he saw who was he expecting to show up "It's been a while isn't it Tetsuya" he said "Hai It's been a while Akashi-kun" Kuroko said as he bowed with this formal greeting Akashi chuckled totally forgetting what he thought earlier "Tetsuya back to the formal greetings? I thought we already ended it when we are on our last year of middle on school" he reminded Tetsuya which made Kuroko stiffen or tense Akashi notice this and began to narrow his eyes on Kuroko "Why are you tensing up?" he ask Kuroko, Kuroko look up and stares at Akashi's eyes with a dark expression "We did have a close relationship in the past but it was gone now it was all in the past Akashi-kun" he said he was about to walk away to go back to his classes when a hand hold his shoulder and began to drag him on a car then when the two was on the car Akashi drove off and went to his house

****x****x****

At Akashi's House

"Young Master welcome back It's been a long time Kuroko-sama" Akashi's butler said as he bowed to greet the two young masters

"Yes" Kuroko said

"Don't disturb us when we go to my room or his room got that?" Akashi commanded

"Yes Akashi-sama" Akashi's Butler said as he left

"Let's go" Akashi said "Hai" Kuroko said

****x****x****

At Akashi's Room

"Akashi-kun.. why did you bring me at your house?" Kuroko ask

"I want you to transfer at Rakuzan" Akashi commanded

"What?" He said his eyes widening "I don't want to" he added

"Fine but with one condition!" Akashi said

"What is it?" Kuroko asked

"Be my lover once again" Akashi said as he smirk seductively and started walking towards Kuroko and started to kiss the sky blue haired boy's soft lips...


	3. Decision and Arrival

**Last Part of the Previous Chapter:**

At Akashi's Room

"Akashi-kun.. why did you bring me to your house?" Kuroko ask

"I want you to transfer at Rakuzan" Akashi commanded

"What?"He said eyes widening "I don't want to" he added

"Fine but with one condition!" Akashi said

"What is it?" Kuroko asked

"Be my lover once again" Akashi said as he smirk seductively and started walking towards Kuroko and kiss the sky blue haired boy's soft lips...

****x****x****

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

Kuroko do not know what to do.. he wants to push him away but his body won't listen he tried to push him... at first.. but he loves it every time Akashi kiss him, touch him, even command him he likes it a lot but he knew that was on the past so why? Why is he kissing his former lover? Why did his former wants him to love him again? Why...?

Akashi loves it. He loves how Kuroko's body was responding to the kiss he knew that Kuroko want to push back but his body won't that's why Akashi love it even if Kuroko denies him his body won't because he own this body he owns Kuroko Tetsuya and he just had to make it clear for him, it seems like when he was not around Kuroko began to forget who he belongs to, well, he just had to remind and make Kuroko submit willingly and he knew just how to do that

After a few minutes they pulled away (oxygen) "So Tetsuya... your desicion?" Akashi ask knowing fully well the answer with just the look n Kuroko's face... flustered and his eyes held desire, confusion, fear and lastly lust... after what it seems like hours (it's just 5 minutes) Kuroko finally decided and nodded his head he knew what it means of having Akashi as his lover... he knew it too well...

****x****x****

Narita Airport

"WAA! I'm finally back!" A handsome blonde boy smiled cheerfully "Kurokochii! Wait for me I'm coming for you!" he said

****x****x****

_Author's note: sorry for not updating fast... I promise the next chapter will be long I'm already working on it.._

_Review ok? (If you have time)_


End file.
